Comedy Duel
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Discord and Pinkie compete to see who is the most funny -complete-
1. Chapter 1

-Sometime after Twilight became a princess-

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville, all the horses were going about their daily lives

Including a certain pink pony who lived on Sugar Cube Conner

It was Sweetie Bells birthday, and Rarity had asked Pinkie to help with the cake and entertainment.

The cake was delicious, although the entertainment...

"Muwhahaha!" Pinkie Pie laughed evilly while wearing her villainous mustache (the one from that "Spike at your service" episode) as she got ready to pull the string and launch Rarity

A crowd of other ponies watching this comedic event

"How did I get suckered into this?" Rarity thought at she looked at her destination. A big apple pie

"I'll be washing frosting out of my mane for a week," Rarity thought

"I hope she doesn't get hurt," Fluttershy said

"So that's why Pinkie wanted so many apples," Apple Jack said

"Launch her!" Rainbow Dash cheered

Pinkie pulled the string and Rarity went flying

"AHHHHH!" Rarity cried as she was about to hit the pie

Yet before she did, the pie suddenly turned into a pillow

"Huh?" every pony gasped

Just then, the reformed creature of chaos himself appeared

"Are you okay Rarity?" Discord said

"Discord!" Pinkie Pie said "You ruined my party stunt!"

"Stunt?" Discord said "Oh, I thought she was in danger. Celly wanted me to help some ponies out around here today you see. But I guess I can help you with your comedy,"

Discord snapped his figures and an apple pie fell on Rarity's head

"MY MANE!" Rarity said as she was covered in cinnamon sugar and apple

The other ponies laughed

"Thank you, thank you," Discord bowed. Followed by a female copy of Discord giving him an award "You like me. You really like me,"

"Wow!" Pinkie thought "That was just awesome Discord,"

Pinkie went over to shake his hand

"That was really good," Pinkie said walking over to Discord and extending her hoof "Put it there,"

Discord did, and got shocked.

The ponies laughed again

"Oops," Pinkie laughed "Forgot about that joy buzzer,"

Discords mane was all poofy

"Oh!" Discord said smoothing out his mane "So it's a comedy battle you want eh? Well you picked the wrong opponent to compete against!"

"Bring it on Discord!" Pinkie said "I represent the element of laughter after all. When this is over, you'll wet your pants out of laughter,"

"I don't wear pants," Discord said

"Neat," Sweetie Bell said to Apple Bloom ans Scootaloo

"It'll be like visiting the circus," Scootaloo said

"Maybe we'll get a cutie mark in laughter," Bloom said

With that the greastest comdey battle in all of Equestria's history was about to unfold.

Guts would bust, milk would shoot out noses, and bladder control would be lost!

* * *

**L8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Discord and Pinkie eyed each other down, ready to show each other the funny

"Draw!" the said in unison

Pinkie grabbed a bag full of comical gags she had brought to the party, and pulled out some pies . That she then tossed at Discord

Discord created a giant pencil and drew a hole, which the pies went into

"Where'd it go?" Pinkie asked

The pies fell on Rarity

"Let me snow you how it's done," Discord said

"Snow you?" Pinkie said "Don't you mean..,"

Just then a pile of snow fell on the pink pony

"Sorry if that felt a little, cold," Discord laughed "Take a chill pill, oh wait. You're already chilling,"

Pinkie's head came out of the snow

"Look at you," Discord said "You're shivering, even you tail is..."

"No Discord that's my..." Pinkie began

Just then a piano fell on Discord

"Pinkie sense," Pinkie said

Above the draconequus

"Derpy!" Cloud Chaser and Flitter said to the goofy winged pony

"Muffin!" Derpy said

Discord came out of the wrecked piano, keys in his teeth. They played a song as he spat them out

Discord used his magic to make a door appear in front of the pony, that he then knocked on

"Who's there?" Pinkie asked

"Who," Discord said

"Who who?"Pinkie asked

"Yo Pinkie, I Didn't Know You Spoke Owl." Discord said holding Twilight's pet owl

Pinkie giggled "My turn,"

Discord closed the door, and the pony knocked

"Who's there?" Discord said

"Dumbbell." Pinkie said

"Dumbbell who?" Discord said

"Dumbbell doesn't work so I had to knock!" Pinkie said

Discord giggled

Every pony else was laughing their brains out at all the comedy

"Hey," Rainbow Dash spoke up "This isn't fair, Discord has magic,"

"Dashy has a point," Discord said "It's no fun beating you if it's to easy,"

Discord snapped his fingers and turned Pinkie into an Alicorn.

Every pony gasped in awe

"Wow! I believe I can fly!" Pinkie said excited "I believe I can touch the sky,"

Discord used his magic to make the sky solid, Pinkie hit her head on it and she fell

Yet before she hit the ground, she used her new magic to make a whoopie cushion break her fall

"You call that gassy humor?" Discord said as he poofed up a 2 litter of soda, which he then chugged down stupidly fast

"BURP!"

Discord's burp was so loud that some pony in the crystal kingdom might have heard it

* * *

Meanwhile

"Did you hear something Shining?" Cadence asked

"No," Shining Armor said

* * *

"Excuse me," Discord said

"Whoa," Pinkie said "You got game,"

"Which kind?" Discord said pulling out board games, playing cards, and other objects you play games with

"Guess it's time for my punch line," Pinkie said

"How can you have a punch line without a..."

Just then Pinkie made a boxing glove appear and bop Discord

"Ouch," Discord said "What's in this glove?"

Discord grabbed it and shook out what was inside it. Eight horse shoes came out, followed by Vinyl Scratch and Octavia

"How'd we get here?" Vinyl asked

"I don't know," Octavia said

"Say Pinkie," Discord said "All this humor is making me hungry. Want to know what my favorite meal is?"

"What?" Pinkie asked

Just then Discord made Big Mac and Apple Jack appear

"A Big Mac..." Discord turned the red pony into a hamburger

"And a bowl of Apple Jacks,"

Pinkie changed them back

Discord turned the orange pony into cereal

"I know what you like for dessert," Pinkie said

"Oh really?" Discord said

Pinkie turned herself into a pie

"A PINKIE PIE!" she said

Discord wiped her off him, she became a pony again.

"I feel more like take out," Discord said

Just the flat ground became a big hill, and Pinkie was in a shopping cart. The wagon would send her down a hill, making her miss trees, but will go through a gauntlet of honey, pine needles then tar and finally feathers.

Yet before Discord could push her

"DISCORD!" Princess Celestia, Luna, and Twilight said

"Celly?!" Discord said

"What are you doing? What's going on here?"

"A comedy duel," Pinkie said

"That dose explain all the laughing," Luna said hearing every ponies laughter. A few even wet themselves from giggling

"Well the two of you are becoming a big nuisance," Celestia said "Other ponies in Ponyville have been complaining about the noise,"

"Oh," Pinkie and Discord said

Pinkie got out of the cart

"Guess we were taking it a bit to far here," she said

"I'd say," Twilight said "I mean just look at how dangerous this looks,"

The purple pony stood in the cart "You really were going to..."

Just then the cart began moving

"AH!" Twilight said "To shocked to use her magic of fly out of the cart.

In the end, she got tar and feathered.

Every pony laughed, even Luna and her sister

"Guess Twilight won the duel," Rainbow Dash said

**The end**


End file.
